


Destiel Ficlets/Drabbles

by ttarynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttarynn/pseuds/ttarynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of little Destiel ficlets/drabbles that most likely won't be connected at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overused

It was a useless argument; in fact, Dean couldn’t even remember why him and Castiel’s faces were even inches apart in the first place. Dean wore a snarl that sent his breath into a clouded mix with Castiel’s, but Cas wore the same stone expression that came out every time the angel thought he needed to be firm.

"I was the one who grip-" But Castiel’s words were cut off as Dean’s face grew closer to his. 

"Don’t you say it, Cas. Don’t you dare say it."

"I saved you from hell, Dean." Castiel stated quite simply, not quite understanding that he was really pushing the limits right about now. "I saved you from all of the torture and shame that-"

"Cas, I know, okay? I know what you did, and you don’t need to throw it in my face every time you happen to piss me off! You saved my from hell, blah blah blah. Why do you insist on bringing that up every single time?” The hot air that escaped from Dean’s nostrils swirled around, before striking Castiel directly on the mouth, sending chills throughout his body that only accompanied the slight amount of pain that was brewing underneath his skin.

But he wasn’t able to respond, because Dean was already turning on his heel and leaving the room to venture elsewhere with his bubbling anger and hot breath. Somewhere else where he could enjoy a beer to cool off, even if he had sort of promised Cas that drinking would no longer be a problem. But at the moment, he couldn’t give a single damn for he had nothing but anger towards the pale angel.

He wasn’t quite sure why, even after at least 10 minutes of settling down with a beer at the bar down the street, he was still stuck on the fact that his rescue from hell somehow always made its way back out of Castiel’s mouth. It reminded him of when him and his little brother, Sammy, would get into fights and the only comeback Sammy could ever fathom usually involved Dean’s wits or his occasional odor, depending on where they were staying at the time. 

But it was Sammy who eventually snapped Dean out of his trance as he sat down on the stool next to his older brother.  
"Dean.."

Dean’s dull eyes turned to the side, followed by his head, as his eyelids came down heavily in a solid blink, his eyebrow coming up slightly as he looked at his little brother.

"You know, he’s right," Sam stated simply, crossing his arms in front of him on the top of the bar, turning his body to face his brother ever so slightly. He could then see Dean’s eyes darken and his mouth twitch as if he were about to say something, but all Sam could do was let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head.

"He did save you, Dean. Of course he doesn’t want you to forget that. Cas is proud of that fact that he lifted you from that place. He’s glad that he’s here to help you, and that in turn, you’re here to help him. Did you ever think that maybe he constantly throws this in your face because he wants you to see how he feels about it all? Like there’s no use fighting and arguing when he saved you; which in turns means you have each other? He says that because he’s mainly convincing himself that he has you with him all because he took you from hell.” Sam raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

Dean just stared at his brother, before his eyes squinted into thin lines and he placed his beer on the counter in front of him.  
"Sammy, what the hell?”

With a simple roll of his eyes and a lingering laugh, Sam stood from his seat, placing a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder and patting it a few times.  
"Next time, don’t argue when I’m in the next room."

After Sam had left, however, was when Dean was stricken with the realization that his little brother was right. Him and Cas? They were lucky to have each other. Not that he was really ready to admit that to anyone but himself, but he could definitely show it. Castiel had done a lot for him and his little brother, and yeah maybe the angel seemed to piss him off often, but Sammy pissed him off too and they still held a strong bond.

After paying for the beer, which was still more than half-full, Dean stood up from his seat and left the establishment, slipping his hands into his pockets as he headed back to where they were all 3 staying for the moment.

"Dean," Castiel said as he stood only a few feet from the door right as Dean walked in, which nearly sent his heart into shock. As much as he was thankful for Cas, the guy really needed to stop appearing out of thin air. 

Closing the door behind him, Dean lifted his head to look at Castiel, who had managed to lift an eyebrow slightly at the other male.

"Dean, I-" But Castiel’s words were cut off by Dean, yet again.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Cas," Dean stated it simply with a soft expression though the muscles in his jaw twitched ever so slightly. And that little jaw twitch was all Castiel needed to know that Dean meant what he had said.


	2. Chapter 2: Sunday Picnic

Dean’s eyes slowly opened, the sunlight streaming in through the window immediately making him regret the decision. Shutting them tight again, he groaned, his arm outstretching and his fingers brushing over nothing but the fabric of the sheets he was laying on. 

"Hm?" Opening his eyes, he looked over to the empty spot, but only found the slightly disheveled sheets and the thin blanket hanging halfway off of the bed. Raising an eyebrow, Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up, hearing a faint whistling coming from somewhere outside of the room.

"Cas?" He ventured into the kitchen wearing only a pair of boxers and a grey t-shirt, his hair showing signs that he had most likely had a few nightmares that had thrown him tossing and turning in the middle of the night, only to distantly feel an arm drape over his stomach and the heat of a comforting body next to him. It was a similar routine every night, and every morning he woke up looking the same.

"Good morning, Dean," The brunette at the counter, standing in front of a small basket, gave a dazzling smile to Dean; it was sight that the hunter could never get tired of. "I thought we would go for a picnic today. You might want to get dressed, though, because I don’t think those boxers are long enough for the outside world."

Dean blinked a few times, still trying to wake up fully as he grabbed a cup and poured coffee into it, raising an eyebrow and nodding slightly. “A picnic? Cas, I don’t know if I’m really in the mood for that today..”

However, being this close to Castiel now, he could see the emotions that always seemed to nest right inside of his bright blue eyes. And right now? Right now, all Dean could see was how Castiel’s eyes widened ever so slightly, his pupils seemed to grow, and his eyes got a little darker; it was his weapon to get Dean to fall into any trap he wanted to. Castiel wanted, no needed, the other male to say yes to this picnic.

Sighing gently, Dean nodded again, “I’ll go get dressed.” He received a small peck on his cheek as he passed Castiel, and couldn’t help the faint smile that tugged as his lips as he went into the room that held their clothes; though mainly all his. 

It was at least 20 minutes later that he emerged again, empty coffee cup in hand, some of his stubble shaved away, wearing clothes that weren’t full of wrinkles and age. After setting his cup in the sink, he looked to his counterpart, who was happily closing the lid of the basket and humming some distant tune. However, when Cas turned to face Dean, a smile grew across his lips.

"Cas..is that my shirt?" Dean asked, but the blush that soon accented the other’s cheeks were answer enough, especially as he looked down at his feet; as he always did when he felt something. “Well, it looks nice on you, but it’s a little big.”

Castiel just shrugged, bringing his eyes up to meet Dean’s and his shoulders up in a slight shrug. “It’s comfortable though and it smells like you,” He muttered, his eyes widening slightly.

Dean shook his head and laughed softly, “Come on, let’s go on this picnic you all but begged me to go on.” He reached a hand out to gran the basket, raising an eyebrow as he took it off of the counter and felt the weight of it in his hand. “What the hell did you pack? A dead body?”

Castiel shook his head, tilting his head to the side, “You’ll find out.”

———————-

Never in a million years would Dean have imagined sitting on the grass at the park with Castiel right next to him and an assortment of food sitting before them. Granted, Castiel wasn’t the best cook, in fact most of the food tasted a little outdated, but Dean still couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

"Did you like the pie?" Castiel grinned with eager eyes and Dean could only nod with a light smile.

"I thought you didn’t like cherries, though. Didn’t you say they looked like little red eyeballs or something?"

Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed, “Yes. That’s why I made apple pie..”

Almost choking on the bite he had just taken of whatever kind of pie Cas had made, Dean could only let out a laugh and shake his head, before putting down the plastic fork he was using to lean over and kiss Castiel; gently, their lips brushing over each other, but god did it feel good.

"Whatever type of pie that was supposed to be, I loved it because you made it. And I’m glad you had this little picnic idea," He commented, their faces now only inches apart. And quite frankly, the shy smile on Cas’ face and the way his eyes seemed to go from a deep ocean to a a fluffy sky was all he needed to know that Castiel and his not-so-great cooking weren’t going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Smiles

“Dean,” A hushed voice found its way into Dean Winchester’s ear as he slept soundly, for once not having a horrible nightmare that kept him tossing and turning until he had to pull himself out of it. “Deeean.”

Groaning, Dean lifted one eyelid to find a very eager, and bed-head plagued, Castiel with his chin resting on Dean’s bare chest, his eyelashes fluttering with a little too much excitement.

"Dean, it’s Christmas!" Castiel bounced up and down slightly, a small amount of stubble scratching gently over Dean’s chest as he did so. 

"Cas, we’re adults. There’s really not much we can do. We’ll..go get pie or something later, okay?" Dean mumbled, yawning and shutting his eyes again. “Go back to sleep, Cas." Though, even with his eyes closed, he could feel the frown that was now sitting on the other male’s face.

"But I decorated a tree and Sam even helped me wrap presents for you. Please, Dean?" Castiel scooted his chin up so his breath was tickling directly under Dean’s chin. He then turned his head to the side and laid his head on the hunter’s chest, nuzzling his cheek against Dean’s soft skin. “Please?" He whispered.

If there was one thing about Castiel that Dean had a love/hate relationship with, it was the fact that he had these moments where he became that of a dog, or maybe a cat, and could suddenly convince Dean to do almost anything. Lifting an eyelid again, he looked down at the head on his chest. “I’ll give it a chance,” He mumbled with a sigh, bringing a hand up to thread his fingers through Castiel’s velvety locks. 

The moment didn’t last long, however, because Castiel was soon climbing out of the bed with a grin on his face, one of Dean’s shirts hanging loosely off his frame and a pair of boxers doing the same, to the point where Castiel needed to hold onto them with one hand. “Come on, come on.” And with that, he left Dean to wake up while he exited the room.

"Ugh, Cas," Dean let out a low groan, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he sat up slowly, the blankets sliding off of his stomach and pooling around his boxer-clad hips. This was the first Christmas that he would be spending in an actual home in a very very long time, but he hadn’t been expecting to do anything special for it. In fact, he wondered how Castiel even knew about most of the Christmas customs, like a Christmas Tree, for starters. 

Shifting around and lifting the blankets from over his lower half, he swung his feet to the side, letting them touch the floor as he braced his elbows on his knees, dipping his head down to run his fingers through his own hair, attempting to brush it down a little. Just as he was standing up, he heard a loud ‘thumb’ and turned his head to the direction of the living room, just outside the bedroom door. “Cas? Everything okay?”

He finally stood up and walked out of the doorway and into the living room, turning the corner and finding Castiel standing by a tree that was about the height of the male standing next to it. It was mostly barren, maybe a few leaves hanging off a couple of the branches. The branches were decorated with pieces of beer bottles, a couple cookie cutters, and colorful jelly beans hanging off of dental floss. By Castiel’s feet was a box wrapped in newspaper that had probably dropped and made the noise that had sent Dean out here.

Looking up, Castiel smiled shyly, “Do you like it? Sam helped me decorate it before he left to..wherever he went. I found a couple of your beer bottles in the trash. I hope you didn’t want to keep them for anything,” He then held up his hands, which Dean now noticed had a few bandaids covering his fingers. “Sam taught me how to put the jelly beans on with a needle but I don’t think I did very well.” Even through all the talking, he seemed to keep the same soft smile on his face.

Dean leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest with an eyebrow lifted. “I don’t really know what to say, Cas..” It was so unexpected to see Castiel so excited over something Dean didn’t know he knew anything about. ”How do you even know about all of this though? I mean..it’s kind of a holiday for kids, Cas,” He let out a slight laugh.

Castiel shook his head, “Sam explained it to me. He said it’s about family; spending time with them, giving them presents and putting smiles on their faces. And I figured that you’re my family, Dean. And I like to put a smile on your face..” He blushed slightly, and looked down at his feet, toying with the hem of Dean’s shirt that was still hanging loosely on him.

After a few moments of silence, he bend down to pick up the package at his feet, looking back up to Dean and holding it out, “Will you open it? Please? I promise it isn’t anything that will bite you. I made sure.”

Dean was glad that Castiel had changed the subject, because at the moment, he wasn’t too sure how to react. He walked to the male, looking at him, “Cas, you didn’t have to. I didn’t really..get you anything.”

But Castiel just shook his head, nudging the package towards Dean, “Please open it?”

Taking the gift from the other male, he gently tore away the newspaper to reveal a leather-bound journal, much like his fathers, but this one was neat and orderly, and smelled new. However, when he flipped through the journal, he found every single page already full of writing and little doodles. “Well..thank you, Cas. But..what is it?” He brought his eyes up to meet Castiel’s gentle blues.

"It’s all of my memories of you, from the very beginning. I know I may be…human, but my memory is still in tact. Sam said you might like it, though I knew he was kidding. But I also knew that your jaw would do that thing, just like it’s doing right now. And I know that it means you can’t find the right words to say, but you enjoy the gesture and you are feeling sentiment," And his words were reinforced with a small smile, as his hands continued to fiddle with the bottom of the ACDC shirt hanging onto him.

"You filled this whole book…with thoughts and memories about you? And us?" Dean tilted his head to the side, still stuck on the fact that this whole book was filled with them. Before the other could even answer though, Dean had set the journal on the back of the couch and his lips soon found Castiel’s in a gentle kiss that leaked with how thankful he was to have this man with him, right here and right now. His arms wrapped around the man in a gentle embrace as he closed his eyes and let their lips do the talking.

Eventually ,they both needed air, and Castiel just smiled as Dean’s lips left his own, “This is very nice for my first Christmas. I got to put a smile on my family’s face, just like Sam said.”


	4. Chapter 4: Cafe AU

"After darkly looking at his leg and at me several times, he came closer to my tombstone, took me by both arms, and tilted me back as far as he could hold me; so that his eyes looked most powerfully down into mine, and mine looked most helplessly-"

"You do realize your shift starts in about 2 minutes, right?"

 

Castiel nearly jumped into the air at the sudden voice, but instead his book ended up flying into the air, landing face-down on the ground. He put a hand over his heart and shook his head, turning slightly red as he looked up to his co-worker, Joshua. 

"Why would you do that while I’m reading a book?" Castiel mumbled, using his finger to push up his thick-rimmed glasses, bending down to pick up the book that had fallen.

The thin, fair-haired male in front of him shrugged and smiled, “Because I don’t want you to get in trouble with the boss again, of course.” Joshua patted Castiel’s shoulder, before tossing him his apron and turning on his heel to get back to his own job; yet there was something on his face that told him he had been up to something.

Placing his hand-made bookmark into his book, Castiel stood up, tying his apron on and smoothing it down, a slight smile playing on his features. Being in college, he actually really enjoyed his job at the cafe. It was calm, most of the time, and basically just filled with other college kids, much like himself. The only downside, really, was that he wasn’t at all social, so when a customer attempted to make small talk with him, there was a lot of blushing and stammering involved.

Fixing his glasses once more, he headed out of the back room and gave a small smile at the male who was already standing at the register, patting him on the shoulder to let him know he was taking over his shift a little early. Smoothing out his apron once more, Castiel cleared his throat as the afternoon rush started to pour in and he got down to work. 

It was at least and a half later when 4 guys from the baseball team walked in through the doors, laughing about some joke one of them probably told. Castiel was by no means into sports, or really anything besides books and isolation, but he tried not to judge anyone. Though, he had been bullied by quite a few jocks in high school, but the sports players at the college were definitely a bit nicer.

When all 4 approached the counter, however, they all seemed to shove a brunette with a defined jawline forward. When he went from smacking at his friend’s hands to looking at Castiel, Cas’ eyes widened slightly as he took in the beauty of the guy before him, and how his green eyes were focused right on him. 

"H-hi. Uh, what can I get you?" Castiel spoke quietly, but loud enough to be heard. He gave a small smile, tilting his head to the side slightly when he noticed the guys behind the brunette laughing to themselves. Looking back to the brunette, he watched him look over the menu.

Clearing his throat, the male spoke, “Hi,” He connected his eyes back with Castiel and gave a dazzling smile, “Could I get 2 muffins, a chai latte, and your phone number?”

Castiel nodded, putting the items in to total it all up, before blinking rapidly when he finally realized what the male had said. He looked up, “I..excuse me?” He chewed on his lip, pushing up his glasses from the bridge of his nose. But before the male in front of him could say anything, Joshua quickly slid a piece of blank receipt to the green-eyed beauty, with Castiel’s number written in sloppy handwriting.

Seeing the male’s friends laughing, and the smirk on Joshua’s face, Castiel tilted his head to the side, hearing one of the male’s friends say something about a sign outside. He sighed and swallowed, telling the male his total with a soft voice, and taking his money when it was handed to him. He looked at Joshua, “Get his muffins for me, please. I need to see something.”

He didn’t even wait for any kind of response, before coming from behind the counter and walking out of the small door of the cafe, looking at the sign that was outside, written in chalk; “Get the sexy baristas’s number and get a free coffee!” A blush immediately came to his cheeks and he swallowed thickly, walking back into the coffee shop, shaking his head as Joshua tried to smile at him; in his mind, this was all some huge joke to make fun of him and Josh had gotten his jock friends in on it. As he went back behind the counter, he saw the green-eyed male now sitting at a table with his friends, but his eyes were locked on Castiel, a very faint hint of a smile on his face.

Castiel was frozen for a brief moment, before sighing and taking his place back behind the counter, feeling Joshua slide up next to him. 

"Castiel, I-" Castiel held up a hand and chewed on his lip as he shook his head, looking directly at his coworker.

"I get it. I’m just a big joke. Can you please just go back to doing your job and I’ll be mine? He got my number, good for him," He shifted slightly on his feet, looking back up front as a couple walked in, and he saw Joshua move back to work from the corner of his eye.

As he helped a few customers here and there, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. How could Joshua do such a thing? Wasn’t he his friend? Or was he actually desperate for Castiel to have some kind of love life? And why was the green-eyed baseball player still staring at him, even as his friends talked among themselves?

Eventually, work slowed down, almost to a halt, and Castiel looked to the clock, realizing he only had another half an hour left of work; today being when he had his shortest shifts. Sighing to himself, he took his glasses off, using his shirt underneath his apron to clean them off. After putting them back on, he looked up only to see the baseball standing there, with a slight smile. 

"I’m sorry for staring, I can tell it makes you uncomfortable," He spoke gently, "I’m Dean. Your friend said you get off soon. Would you mind if I took you out to grab something to eat after your shift?" He cocked his head to the side and Castiel could see the way his eyes shone under the lighting when it hit them just right. 

At this point, he wasn’t sure what to do about the situation. The male had just apologized for staring, and now he wanted to take him to grab something to eat. He didn’t look dangerous, and even though Castiel was horrible at any type of flirting or really even hanging out with someone, it almost sounded tempting. But then again, the sign outside.

"I know you’re only talking to me to get that free coffee," He mumbled, chewing on the inside of his cheek. This whole situation just felt awkward.

Dean leaned closer over the counter, “I do recall paying for my coffee,” He smiled at Castiel, placing his hand on the counter. “Now, I was thinking the really nice diner down the street? How does that sound, Castiel?”

Suddenly, Castiel could feel himself sweating and a heat rise to his cheeks. As if on cue, Joshua appeared next to him, nudging his shoulder and smiling at him; in a way that was sweet, and not like he had some kind of evil plan. “Go,” He whispered, “I’ll cover the rest of your shift.”

Not doing well in awkward situations, Cas felt he had no other thing to do than just nod. He took off his apron and went into the back, grabbing his bookbag and let out a nervous breath of air as he came back to the front and stepped out from behind the counter, Dean coming up to meet him with a smile.

"I..really like the cheeseburgers at that diner," He blurted, before his eyes widened and he quickly hushed himself. Dean just let out a small chuckle and hooked his arm with Cas, leading the blushing, nervous, and adorable male out of the cafe and to the diner down the street for a cheeseburger.


	5. Chapter 5: Look Daddy, I'm You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Daddy!Kink.

Dean’s bare feet scraped against the carpet as he frantically let his eyes scan every perimeter of the main floor of their house. "Samuel?" He called, finally lifting his head with a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Sammy, where are you, buddy?" He ran a hand over his face, "Sammy?" He called a little louder.

Castiel was out getting groceries and Dean’s only job was to watch their son, Samuel, and he had somehow managed to screw that up. Dean had been laying on the couch with Samuel on the floor playing with his toys, when he had fallen asleep. The slumber had probably only lasted about 15 minutes, if that, and when Dean had woken up, the small, dark-haired boy was gone.

Of course, when he had woken up, the first thing Dean had checked was if the windows and doors and anything leading into the house was still locked; and they were. Next, he had scoped out the second story, then after that, the main floor. Now who he was, panicking on the inside, especially since Cas would be home soon and he did not want the other male to know he had lost their son.

"Samuel? Come on, buddy. You’re scaring Daddy, here," Though just as he was about to give up and call Castiel, he heard a thump from upstairs, his green eyes widening, the hue in them becoming a darker color as he realized there were many possibilities for what he had just heard. With no hesitation, he was up the stairs, following the ‘thump’ to the guest room they had up there; which was noticeably empty except for a bed, a dresser, and the plethora of belongings that were kept in the closet. And when he opened the door to look inside, what he saw both relieved him and brought up a mix of emotions.

"Daddy, I was ‘splorin!" Samuel stood up from where he had toppled out of a box in the closet, and sprawled out on the floor right next to him was a trench coat. It had worn out over the years, but was still the same trenchcoat that brought so many memories back to Dean. Memories of the first time Dean has seen Cas, when he was just an angel who had saved him from hell. Memories from their many hunts together. Memories from losing each other more than once, but always somehow finding each other again. Memories of darkness and love all at the same time.

With a sigh of relief, Dean swept forward and scooped the 4 year old in his arms, kissing his forehead gently. “Sammy, you have to tell me next time you decide to hide where I can’t find you, okay?”

The little boy nodded and smiled, looking back to the trenchcoat, “Daddy, it’s Papa’s coat. Just like in the pictures!” He pointed at it, recognizing it from a picture of his two fathers that his Papa sometimes showed him in one of those big picture books.

Dean nodded, looking to the coat with a soft expression, and an apparent smile on his face. “Yeah, buddy. It’s Papa’s, alright. I forgot what was in here. But hey, I have an idea, okay?” He smiled and put the little boy down, picking the coat up.

Eventually, the lock to the front door clicked open and Castiel walked in, holding a couple bags, raising an eyebrow when he saw no sign of Dean or their son; which was rare because Samuel was usually all over the place at this time of day. “Boys?” He called, setting the groceries on the counter.

Hearing little feet coming down the stairs, he smiled and turned around, looking down at the 4 year old; tears instantly coming to his eyes. Samuel was wearing the all-too-familiar trenchcoat, which he was basically swimming in. Samuel’s little arms were buried beneath the sleeves, and the bottom of the coat was bunched up at the bottom of the boy’s feet.

"Papa, look I’m you!" He giggled and twirled side to side in the coat, before looking up at Castiel with eyes that were the exact duplicate of Dean’s.

When Castiel chanced to look up, he met the eyes of his husband, who was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, an eyebrow raised, winking once.

"He said he wanted to wear it, so I figured you might enjoy the sight. I sure do."


	6. Chapter 6: First Day

Castiel tightened his grip slightly on the small hand that held onto his own, looking over to Dean who was holding on to the matching hand of the little boy between them.

“Papa, I hope my teacher is really nice. And I make friends too!” The small brunette boy walked between his fathers, his backpack almost as big as him, bouncing along with each step. He looked up to Castiel with shining green eyes that matched Dean’s; yet occasionally, they would turn a hue that almost matched his own.  
"You are going to make so many friends, Robert. I just know it,” Cas smiled, chancing another look at Dean, who had been silent this whole time. When he returned the glance, Castiel could see the tears pooling at the bottom of his eyes and he gave him a reassuring smile.

Finally getting to the door of the classroom, both fathers let go of the small boy’s hand and Castiel bent down in front of him, “Alright, Robby. We’ll drop you off right here just like you wanted. You have a great first day, okay?” He smiled and kissed his son’s forehead, giving him a hug before standing up so Dean could do the same. His husband whispered something to their son, kissed his forehead, and stood back up as they watched the little boy practically skip into the classroom.

Castiel slid his hand into Dean’s, who was now letting a few tears slide down his cheeks silently. “Babe, it’s going to be okay.”

“I’m just go glad we’re giving him a normal life, Cas. That’s all I want him to have. And now here he is, going to his first day of Kindergarten, while you and I will wait for him to come home; our home that we have established and made for ourselves,” He looked to Castiel, giving his hand a small squeeze. “I am so proud of our family, Cas,” He whispered, giving a watery smile.

At this point, Castiel had to fight his own tears. He brought up his thumb, wiping Dean’s away and pressing his lips to the male’s temple. “Come on, my strong man. Let’s go home and wait for our strong boy to finish his first day and tell us all about it.”


	7. It's Okay

Dean sat in the uncomfortable chair, closing his eyes for a brief moment to take in a slow breath and exhale slowly, swallowed thickly afterwards as a lump formed in his throat. Just then, a gentle but firm squeeze to his hand made him open his eyes and look up to meet the blue ones right next to him.

"It’s going to be okay. There’s no reason to be nervous, Dean," Castiel purred softly, blinking slowly so his eyelashes fluttered slightly. "I know this is a big change, but it’s the right change. I just know it.”

Dean listened to his husband’s words and nodded, grasping Castiel’s hand a little tighter. He was usually strong in these kind of situations, but there were so many emotions swirling around that he really didn’t know how to deal with the feelings.

A pair of voices was heard in the hall that led to where the two were sitting, though one of the voices didn’t respond much to the other. The door opened and a woman, in her late 40’s, walked into the room with a little girl in her arms. The little girl was hiding her face in the older woman’s shoulder, her tiny hands grasping onto the woman. However, Dean couldn’t help but notice how the little hands shook slightly, and that’s when he knew that he wasn’t alone with this overwhelming nervousness.

Castiel and Dean both stood up, Castiel with a huge grin on a his face and Dean with a gentle smile as the older woman set the little girl down and took her hand, walking to the two men and smiling.

"Hello Castiel and Dean," The woman looked down at the little girl, "Amelia, this is Castiel and Dean. Can you say hi?"

Amelia looked up at the two men with curious and brilliant blue eyes that resembled the sky. “H-hi,” She mumbled, grasping tightly onto the older woman’s hand. “Are you gonna ‘dopt me?” Her long eyelashes fluttered slightly, almost resembling Castiel’s as they did so.

Dean’s smile only widened and tears came to his eyes as he crouched down in front of Amelia. “You know what, Amelia? We would really like that,” He smiled at her, before remembering something earlier that the older woman had told them. “I do have a very important question, though.”

Amelia tilted her head to the side, looking shyly at Dean with a sparkle of interest in her eyes. Dean just smiled, “Do you like apple pie? Because a little birdie told me you do, and that’s my favorite kind of pie,” He whispered to her.

Immediately, the little girl’s nerves seemed to melt and her face lit up with excitement, “It’s my favorite, too!” She giggled and placed her hands at the bottom of her little dress, swaying from side to side a little. 

Castiel watched with a soft grin, and tears in his own eyes, as Dean asked Amelia if she would like to go get some pie with them and she immediately obliged, throwing her arms around Dean’s neck, who picked her up with a smile, nodding once at Amelia’s social worker.


	8. We're In Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major illness, Character Death

Dean looked down at the pair of intertwined hands in front of him, resting on the bright white sheets. One of the hands was his, and both hands wore silver wedding bands; simple, yet so symbolic. Letting his eyes slowly travel up, they stopped when they reached deep blue eyes, staring weakly at him. beneath thick black lashes.  
Castiel had managed a small smile as he looked at his husband, his pale hand giving Dean’s a gentle squeeze. His chest rose and fell slowly, for the moment, underneath the white sheet that covered his thin body. His face was gaunt, showing the edge of the major bones beneath his skin. His arm, which was outside of the blanket over him, was covered in splotchy blue patches, and his hand was alarmingly cold even as Dean grasped it tightly. Their son had gotten his chance yesterday to say goodbye, and now it was Dean’s turn.

Stage 4 Lung Cancer was what the doctor had said when Dean had taken Cas in after much persistence. The persistent cough the blue-eyed man had should have been sign enough, or maybe the fact that when the other male was sleeping, Dean would look over and see his chest rising and falling a little too fast, and sometimes the male would wake up in a coughing fit. But the final straw was when Castiel was in the kitchen doing dishes, and Dean had walked in after hearing another coughing fit, only to find a splatter of blood on the ground. 

The doctor had told them it could be treated, give Castiel more time. But he had declined, even if him and Dean had gotten into a small argument over it; he stood by his decision. And eventually, Dean understood why; Castiel didn’t want to suffer longer than he had to. He didn’t want their 4 year old to have to suffer because all of their money was going to Cas. With treatment, he would have had to start immediately. Without it, he could have at least another month where their lives were semi-normal. His last days were now coming, and they all knew it. 

Dean knew Castiel looked incredibly ill; he was weak, his skin was pasty with blotches all over, he could barely speak, and occasionally, his husband’s throat would let out a low gargle from the build up in the back of his throat. But no matter how Cas looked, the noises his body made, he was still beautiful. He was still the man that Dean had fallen in love with. He was still the man that had he had shared so many kisses, hand holds, and memories with. And it wasn’t fair that he was being taken away from him.

Resting his chin on the bed, near Castiel’s shoulder, Dean looked up at him through his eyelashes. “I love you, baby,” Tears welled up in his eyes as he gripped Cas’ hand a little tighter. “I want you to know that when you are ready to let go, you can go, Cas. But you better come back to me.”

Castiel managed a small smile and slowly moved his free hand to touch Dean’s chest, right over his heart, poking the spot a couple times while Dean just nodded, “You better come right back into my heart.”

Castiel blinked slowly, adjusting himself slightly with a small wince and uttered a single word, “Sing.” Dean nodded, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through his husband’s hair that was still intact since he had opted out of any kind of radiation or chemo. He then began to sing.

_Oh, thinkin’ about all our younger years_  
 _There was only you and me  
 _We were young and wild and free__

The corners of Castiel’s mouth twitched slightly as he let out a small couch, before looking at Dean with eager eyes, as if to continue.

_Now nothing can take you away from me_  
 _We’ve been down that road before  
 _But that’s over now  
 _You keep me coming back for more_ __

_Baby you’re all that I want_  
 _When you’re lying here in my arms  
 _I’m finding it hard to believe  
 _We’re in heaven  
 _And love is all that I need  
 _And I found it there in your heart  
 _It isn’t too hard to see  
 _We’re in heaven___ ____

A tear slowly made its way down Dean’s cheek and his voice broke on the word ‘heaven’ as he gazed into his husband’s brilliant blue eyes, before seeing them slowly shut, but when he realized that the male was still breathing, he continued to sing softly.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone_  
 _Who will turn your world around  
 _Bring you up when you’re feeling down__

_Yeah nothing could change what you mean to me_  
 _Oh there’s lots that I could say  
 _But just hold me now  
 _Cause our love will light the way_ __

By now, tears were freely rolling down Dean’s cheeks, before feeling Castiel’s grip on his hand loosen slightly, and once again, he checked to make sure he was still breathing; determined to get through the rest of the song.

_I’ve been waiting for so long_  
 _For something to arrive  
 _For love to come along__

_Now our dreams are coming true_  
 _Through the good times and the bad  
 _I’ll be standing there by you__

The last line was barely out of his mouth before he felt chills up his spine, followed by the ‘beeping’ of the machine next to Castiel’s bed. Shaking slightly, Dean closed his eyes, grabbing Castiel’s hand with both of his own, and leaned up to press his lips to his husband’s cold and clammy forehead, managing a few more words before the doctors and nurses began to rush in.

_Oh no, oh no, you’re in heaven._


End file.
